Raggedstar's Final Struggle
by Somneas Taurum
Summary: Raggedstar's last few moments... with a breathtaking twist.


Raggedsar's Final Struggle. 26/07/2011 18:03:00

**So, sorry for posting this again, but I lost the other one... so here it is! Not much changes, just a few edits.**

* * *

><p>" Raggedstar. "<p>

The brown tabby's amber eyes brightened as he turned to the sound of his name. In front of him was not only a strong and powerful warrior, but also his successor, and most importantly, his son.

' _He's also Yellowfang's '_ A small voice in Raggedstar's head said grimly.

Yellowfang was first trained as a warrior before StarClan called her to walk in a different path. Raggedstar knew he couldn't be mate with a medicine cat, but he couldn't stop himself, and made a mistake. All those nights of sneaking out of the camp eventually led them to having a kit, who they named Brokenkit, after his bent tail, and for their shattered love.

After that incident, they tried their best to avoid each other and communicate only for the simple reason that Raggedstar was the Clan Leader and Yellowfang was the Medicine Cat.

Raggedstar pushed his thoughts away as he looked at the long-haired brown tom and said,

" Brokentail, what can I do for you? "

" Could you walk around the forest with me? There's something I must tell you, but this has to be between us. " Brokentail asked almost pleadingly.

Raggedstar narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his deputy's response, but he stiffly replied,

" Alright, but make it quick, I'm due for patrol. "

" Oh, yes of course, thanks Raggedstar. "

The ShadowClan leader nodded, but couldn't help noticing the triumph that flooded into Brokentail's eyes as they padded out of the camp. Brokentail led Raggedstar though the marshy ground with out any word, looking back every now and then, as if expecting the ShadowClan leader to suddenly vanish from his sight. When they reached the edge of the territory, Brokentail halted and faced Raggedstar.

" One day, I'll show those mangy fox-dungs what we are capable of. " Brokentail growled. Using his tail tip to point to the other side of the border, which belonged to one of the other Clans, ThunderClan.

Raggedstar burst with pride hearing this, he was right to make Brokentail his deputy.

" I'm sure you will lead ShadowClan to greatness. " Ragedstar murmured softly, briefly pushing his muzzle on the younger warrior's shoulder.

" Ah yes, but there's something blocking my path to glory. " Brokentail replied, his eyes darkening.

" And what is it? " Raggedstar asked in a low tone, flexing his claws. He would do about anything to help his son.

" You. "

But before Raggedstar could respond, Brokentail launched himself at the ShadowClan leader, pinning him down with a hefty swipe. Raggedstar was taken aback for a moment, but it quickly evaporated into anger as he drew his lips back in a snarl.

" How dare you attack me? " Raggedstar demanded, gathering his strength to push Brokentail off.

Brokentail glared defiantly and hissed,

" It's about time ShadowClan had a change of leader. "

" Never. " Raggedstar growled, forgetting that Brokentail was his son, and lunged forward to attack.

A large dark brown tabby suddenly appeared from behind a pine tree and threw a powerful forepaw before Raggedstar could land a blow on Brokentail. The impact caused him to stumble backwards .

Raggedstar spat and drew in air. The tabby seemed to have rolled in a pile of fresh ferns, but not even that could hide the unmistakable scent of an enemy.

" ThunderClan. " Raggedstar meowed curtly, " You look very comfortable here in ShadowClan territory. "

But it was Brokentail who answered his indirect question.

" This is Tigerclaw, he's just helping me get what belongs to me. "

" I've shared dreams with StarClan, you idiot! "

" That's true. But don't forget, Raggedstar, you're on your last life! " Brokentail retorted, leaving Raggedstar numb with shock.

Both cats charged at him, claws outstretched. They clawed and bit at Raggedstar, who tried to defend himself from the blows of the younger warriors, but they showed no mercy. Each time claws slashed at Raggedstar, it felt like burning inferno.

And at last, Broketail hissed, his eyes mocking,

" Greet StarClan for me. "

Brokentail bit hard on Raggedstar's neck and heard him yowl in pain. He tasted the metallic tang of blood, but he held on, barely feeling the older cat squirm beneath him, batting feebly at his sides.

After a few long painful moments, Raggedstar finally let go and stopped fighting back. His body gave one last spasm and he was still.

Brokentail released his grip and spit out the blood that got caught in his mouth. He looked at Tigerclaw, whose eyes were gleaming from the sight of the dead Clan leader.

" Everything is going as planned, Tigercalw. Soon, we shall dominate the whole forest! " Brokentail exclainmed, digging his claws in the soft ground, leaving deep marks.

" Of course, but we must meet again soon. For now, I must return to my camp. " Tigerclaw said, dipping his head respectfully before retreating to the security of the dense undergrowth of the ThunderClan territory.

Brokentail watched as his ally disappear from view before he face the disfigured shape of the former ShadowClan leader, Raggedstar and hissed,

" Kinship means nothing to me. Only with power can you thrive. I will, be known as Brokenstar, and not even StarClan can stop me! "

As if in reply, droplets of water stared falling from the sky. But the soon-to-be-ShadowClan-leader took no notice. He started running back towards the way he came from. He needed to prepare for his journey to the Moonstone.

As Brokentail approached his camp, a thunder boomed from a distance, it was a sign that his leadership would bring darkness, and only can be stopped from an unexpected soul.


End file.
